


keeps me alive

by imaginesportsanimedorks (sukotchi)



Series: Write On Me [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Lap Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukotchi/pseuds/imaginesportsanimedorks
Summary: A collection of reader insert one-shots for Haikyuu!!All chapters are unrelated, unless specified otherwise.Open to writing requests!





	keeps me alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A- _asahi-_ ” you let out a shuddering breath, “please, can you- _fuck me, please._ ”
> 
> He stopped thrusting against you, and his hands stilled your hips. You whined at the loss of contact against your core, and turned pleading eyes on him. “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous:** um, could you please write nsfw with asahi (haikyuu) and a female s/o, and he dirty talks her which isnt something that happens often, if thats okay? Thank you (//ω//)

A mewl escaped your throat as you squirmed against him, and Asahi let out a sigh, grip tightening ever so slightly on your waist.

“That’s it,  _god_ , you’re so cute, Y/N, writhing on my lap like that. You want it, don’t you, want my cock stretching you as it fills you inch by inch?”

You moaned, the words searing you from inside. It was so  _embarrassing_  and you  _loved_  it - loved when he talked to you like you were meant for nothing other than taking his dick. You knew it embarrassed him more than it did you, and it also filled you with adoration for the boy who was filling to do that for you.

He thrust his hips, the head of his dick brushing against your folds and you jolted, reflexively grinding against it as you tried to get it where you needed it.

“Nhh, you’re so wet, dripping all over me, coating my dick with your juices. How dirty, Y/N.”

“A- _asahi_ -” you let out a shuddering breath, “please, can you-  _fuck me, please._ ”

He stopped thrusting against you, and his hands stilled your hips. You whined at the loss of contact against your core, and turned pleading eyes on him. “No.”

“ _No?_ ” You asked incredulously.

“No.” He repeated. “I won’t fuck you.”

Frustrated, you huffed, because why was he backing out  _now?_  And for what reason?

“You do it.”

You looked back at him, a pouty expression etched on your face.

“I want you to do the work, Y/N. Fuck yourself on my cock, and ride me. You always make me do all the work, now it’s your turn. Show me how much you want me; how much you want me wrecking that pussy.”

You moaned, his words sending sparks down your spine and making you feel hotter. He was  _so good_  at this - turning you into a trembling mess on his lap.

Well, he wasn’t the only one good at getting what he wanted. All you had to do was give him a good show, right? You could totally do that.

Breathing in and out to steady yourself, you looked down in concentration. The head of his cock was flushed red and shining, from both your and his fluids, and it made your mouth water, wishing you could suck on him while he fucked your throat. All in due time, you assured yourself.

You lifted off a bit, positioning his dick against your hole, and you watched as more of your juices dripped out of you and onto him, slicking him further up.

He was big, bigger than most people (well, you assumed, since you weren’t as familiar with dicks as you probably should be), but you were ready enough to take him without resistance.

You let him glide between your folds, shaking with how good it felt, before you sank down on him. It went in relatively easily, aided by your arousal, but you still sucked in a breath, because he was  _big_ , and it felt like he could wreck you if you weren’t careful.

(It made you want to not be careful at all.)

Finally, he was fully sheathed in you, and your bottom was touching his thighs. Your mouth opened in a shuddering whine, legs splayed on either side of him and pussy clenching around his dick.

“Y/N, so good, aahn, it’s all in, you did so well. Now fuck yourself nice and slow, sweetie. Show me how much you want my cock.”

You nodded, biting your lip, and then you started fucking yourself on him earnestly. You set up a rhythm, lifting off and slamming down periodically, head spinning everytime his dick dragged deliciously against your walls.

After a few minutes of doing this, your rhythm started going off, Asahi’s grip on your hips getting tighter, and all of a sudden, he was thrusting hard against you, grip absolutely bruising, and the head of his dick pressed insistently against the special spot that had you seeing stars.

Your vision blacked out, mouth open in a silent scream as you choked, and you came. You came hard enough to drench Asahi’s lap, and your walls spasmed around his cock, driving him to the edge as well.

“Y/N, oh- oh god, I’m going to come you need to get  _off_  of m-”

You moved forward, pressing your lips to his urgently, and clenched around his dick, trying to communicate your need without words. You wanted him to come in you, stain your insides with his claim and watch it drip out, oh, you were so depraved for his cock and you were  _not_  ashamed of it.

He pulled apart, trying to confirm with words, and you breathed against his lips, “Asahi, please, need it. Need you stuffing me with your come, aaaah, please, give me your come.”

He groaned, the sound pained, and then he was releasing into you, streaks of come coating your insides and making you shudder from the aftershocks. Eventually, he settled back against the wall supporting him, with you safely in his arms.

You breathed erratically, trying to calm down as you weakly gripped his arm, and then he pulled out of your wet heat. You blushed as it flooded out of you, hole clenching as it tried to keep it in, and Asahi watched entranced as it dripped out of your abused hole.

He touched the tips of his fingers to it, making you mewl. Collecting some of his come, he pushed it back in, and you whined, loving how much attention he was paying to you. You bucked against his fingers slightly, trying to get it inside again, and he chuckled.

Pulling his hand away, he regarded you with a dopey smile, and you flushed for an entirely different reason.

“Was it good?” He asked, a hint of anxiety creeping back into his voice, and you smiled.

“The best.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send requests over at [tumblr](http://imaginesportsanimedorks.tumblr.com)~
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
